Hooky
by willgirl
Summary: Booth convinces Brennan to play a little hooky! ONESHOT!


**Hooky**

"I don't know what that means." Dr. Temperance Brennan said, flopping back into her chair.

"You have got to be kidding me right?" Booth asked. "You've never played hooky?"

"Again, I don't know…"

"It means leave work without an excuse Bones." He replied. "Lie and then go and have fun for the day."

"I have work to do Booth."

"C'mon Bones, everyone needs a little frivolity in their life. Today is boring! We finished the paperwork, there are no new cases, let's skip out and go do something fun."

"Frivolity?" she questioned. It was true, she was finding today rather boring. She couldn't even figure out what to write about for her next chapter.

"Yes frivolity." He replied. "You know the act of…"

"What do I tell Cam?" she asked.

He began grinning. "So you're in?" he asked.

She nodded.

He rubbed his hands together. "Okay first…" he said, whispering in her ear. She tried not to blush at his proximity as he told her his plan.

She marched out of her office, bypassing the squints on the platform and headed for Cam's office. She hoped this would work.

"Cam?" she asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Cam replied, looking up from her computer.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have a meeting with Cullen and some paperwork to do with Booth at FBI headquarters so I am going to be there for the rest of the day. Is that okay?"

"Well, I suppose so." Cam said, looking a little unpleased.

"Thank you." she replied, turning and walking out of the office, trying to suppress the grin on her face.

"So?" he asked, when she got back to her office.

She nodded yes and he broke out into another huge grin.

"Well let's go then." He said, ushering her out of the office.

Soon they were in his car, with the windows rolled down, enjoying the fresh sunshine.

"Aren't you glad you are not working?" he teased.

"Yes I am." She replied. "But what do we do now?"

"Leave it to me." He said as they drove along the streets of DC. "How about breakfast first?"

She nodded and he pulled into a parking spot in front of a quaint little café that she had never been to before. In fact she didn't know what street they were even on.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"On Davidson street. I was driving by here one day and I saw this little café and always wanted to go in, so I thought we could give it a shot."

They walked inside and immediately she fell in love with the charming atmosphere. There was an old fashioned bar to the left of them and small, mahogany tables spread out around. But the best part was the wall of books that was at the end of the tiny café. Several people were drinking coffee or eating breakfast and reading one of the books from the shelf.

"Hello." A waiter said coming up to them. "Inside or patio?"

"Patio please." She said, before Booth could say anything. "Is that okay?"

"Its perfect Bones." He replied.

The waiter lead them up a winding staircase and opened a hatch and then suddenly they were on the roof, on a spectacular rooftop patio. There were wrought iron tables and comfy chairs everywhere and tons of flowers blooming all over the place.

They sat down at a table and as soon as she looked at the menu, she was in heaven. There was several different kinds of French toast, a multitude of waffles and crepes and numerous varieties of eggs.

After several agonizing minutes, they both ordered and settled into an easy conversation. As they ate, she revelled in the view, which showed her almost the entire city, including the Jeffersonian.

"Ready to do something else?" Booth said, pushing his plate away.

"What?" she asked.

"Surprise." Was all he would say as they paid and headed back to the SUV. The drove until they were out of DC and she wondered where they were going. Clearly he must of planned this in advance or at least had some idea about what they were going to do.

Finally she saw a sign saying 'Welcome to Virginia.'

"Virginia?" she questioned.

He just nodded and smiled and continued along until he pulled down a road with a sign that said 'Luray Caverns, 1 mile.'

"Caves?"

"Not just any caves, Bones." He replied. "I can't believe you have never been here, its really amazing." He parked the car and they got out and headed to the front office. After paying for their tickets, which he insisted on doing, much to her annoyance. They headed down into the caves.

She gasped as she saw the expanse of the caves, spotlights highlighting the gorgeous stalagmites and stalactites.

"I wish I had a…."

"Camera?" he answered, pulling a disposable one out of his back pocket.

She smiled and began taking pictures as they walked along the path.

"How did you know about this place?" she asked.

"I was looking for things for Parker and I to do together and I found this." He replied.

"He must of loved this." She said.

"Yeah he did."

As she stopped to take a picture, she couldn't help but think about how the day was going so far. She couldn't believe that he had gone to all of this trouble just for her.

"Come on, let's take a picture together." He said, standing next to her and putting his arm around hers. He leaned his head against hers and they took a photo of them grinning in front of one of the formations.

They walked along the caves and she noticed, not for the first time how close they were to each other. She suspected that people who saw them probably thought they were a couple.

'Just partners.' She thought to herself. And yet, when she looked at him, she saw something in his eyes that threatened to betray a hidden emotion. One she wasn't sure whether she was ready to deal with or not.

They finished with the tour and after taking a quick look around the shops, they were back in the car.

"So where to next?" she asked.

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously. They drove back in the direction of DC but stopped at a small farm just outside of it.

"Come on." He said, getting out of the car.

She looked around warily. She hoped he wasn't going to make her milk a cow or anything, she wasn't really dressed for it. Although she was thankful that she decided to wear running shoes today.

They walked up the path to the barn and she saw a man coming towards them.

"Seeley!" he shouted.

"Rick, hey what's up?" Booth replied, giving the man a hug.

"Ah you know the usual. Taking care of the farm and such. We all can't be a big shot FBI agent like you now can we?"

"Ehhh." Booth replied, shrugging. "Oh! This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones this is Rick, an old army pal of mine."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Brennan." Rick said, shaking her hand. "Seeley here has told me all about you."

"Oh...well…" she said, unsure of what to say.

"Let me take you out back." Rick said, clapping a hand on Booth's shoulder. "Now don't let him be mean to you, Dr. Brennan."

"Yeah, Bones is a pretty good shot." Booth replied. "Although she still needs to worry."

" A good shot?" she asked, completely confused. As soon as they rounded the corner, she understood. In front of her was a gigantic field with bales of hay and wooden shelters as far as you could see.

"Up for a game of paintball, Bones?" Booth asked, grinning.

"You're on." She replied. She was looking forward to wiping that grin off his face.

Rick gave them two jumpsuits along with all of the protective gear and then finally the guns. "You two have fun." He said, heading back to the house.

"Thanks Rick!" Booth shouted.

"Anytime Seeley."

"So, ready to go?" Booth asked. "Here are the rules. The first person who gets five shots on the other person wins."

"Deal." She said, grabbing her gun and running off into the bales of hay. They dodged each other for a while, but then Booth got his first two shots in. She responded by sneaking up on him and shooting him three times in the back. After that it was all about stealth and an hour went by before another shot was fired.

Finally, Booth found her crouched behind a bale of hay, looking in the opposite direction. He smiled evilly and raised his gun. Before he could fire a shot however, she whipped around and fired two shots directly into his chest.

"Gotcha!" she shouted with glee.

He groaned out loud. She was never going to let this one go. He fired off a few rounds just to make a point and soon they were firing at each other like crazy. She started to run and he ran after her, dropping his gun along the way. Finally he caught up to her and tackled her and they fell down together and went rolling down the hill.

"Boooooooth." She yelled, as they tumbled down and came to a stop, him on top of her.

"Sorry about that." He panted, looking down into her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to pull off her face mask and kiss her soundly on the lips. He quickly moved away and they both sat up, peeling off their masks.

"Truce?" she asked.

"Truce." He replied. He rolled up the sleeve of his jumpsuit and looked down at his watch. "We should go."

They returned the jumpsuits and equipment to Rick and waved goodbye. Back on the road she noticed that it was almost six o'clock.

"That was a good day." She said, feeling a little sad that it was over so soon.

"Not over yet." He replied.

As they headed back into the city, she wondered again why he was doing all of this for her. Whatever the answer was, it didn't matter. She was having a great day, one of the best she had ever had. And what's more, she had barely thought about work the whole day. She enjoyed spending time with Booth and had missed it when her and Sully were together. Whether it was eating mac and cheese in her apartment or having a beer at Sids, they always seemed to have a good time together. She liked that.

He parked the car once again and she got out of the car, noting that they were at the park. He went around to the trunk and retrieved a basket and a blanket that he had there.

"You came prepared." She teased. "How did you know I would come?"

"I figured you would need the break." He replied, as they walked to the middle of the park. When they got there, she saw a large screen and a number of people sitting on blankets.

"We're going to watch a movie?" she asked.

"No time like the present to expand your pop culture knowledge." He said, opening up the basket and pulling out cookies and other treats, along with several bottles of juice.

"What movie?"

"An Affair to Remember." Booth replied. "It's an old Cary Grant movie, you will like it."

They got settled and the movie began to play and she found herself drawn in by the simple love story. Without realizing it, she had moved closer to Booth and was now leaning against his shoulder.

When they got to the part where Terry got struck by a cab on her way to the Empire State building, she gasped and by the end, she was crying softly.

When it finished, she sat up and hastily wiped the tears away, hoping that Booth wouldn't notice.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yes its really good." She replied.

"I thought you would like it." He said. "The next one's Philadelphia Story, another Cary Grant one. We can stay and watch if you want."

She nodded and as the movie started, once again she rested her head on his shoulder.

About half way through the movie, which she found fairly entertaining, she noticed that Booth wasn't watching the movie anymore but rather looking at her.

"What?" she whispered, turning her head to look at him. As she did, she realized that his face was only a few inches from hers.

"Umm…nothing." He said, pulling away.

"Booth, what is it?" she said loudly, earning some glares from the people around her.

"Can we talk about this later?" he hissed.

She shook her head and got up and gestured silently towards the water. He gathered up the blankets and the basket and after depositing them in the car, he found her sitting on a bench by the pond.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded.

"Like what?" he replied, feigning innocence. He knew he was in trouble now. The only thing is he didn't know how to get out of it.

"Like….like…" she gestured wildly.

He took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge.

"Like I wanted to kiss you?" he replied.

She sat stunned, unable to say a word, just opening and closing her mouth in succession.

"Look Bones, don't worry about it." He said, getting up and pacing in front of her. "Maybe we should go."

"Kiss me?" she said, standing up and moving towards him. "I don't… what…"

"Never mind. Forget it." He replied, running his hands through his hair. "Sorry, I hope I didn't ruin the day."

"No." she said, grabbing his arm to still his movements. "This was one of the best days I have had in a long time. You didn't ruin it….I…I…I want to kiss you too." She blurted out.

"What?" he said incredulously.

Her cheeks turned red as she looked down at the ground.

"Temperance." He said softly, moving towards her and gently lifting her chin up. When her eyes caught his, he noticed there were tears in them. Without wasting a second, he lowered his lips to hers, cupping her cheeks with his hands and pulling her closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss until finally they had to break apart.

"That was…" she trailed off, unable to think of any words to describe what she just felt.

"Perfect." He replied, dipping his head and kissing her softly again. As he pulled apart, he saw her grinning.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe we should play hooker more often." She said, smiling.

"It's hooky, Bones not hooker. Hoo…" he was cut off by her lips on his and he couldn't have been more happier.


End file.
